


Dance Star

by Techgirl



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techgirl/pseuds/Techgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas time, the decorations are up and Brian's in a bad mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Star

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by later2nite.

Justin and Gus sang along to the Christmas carols playing on the radio, apparently oblivious to Brian’s throbbing headache despite his glares and loud sighs every time they rushed by his desk in their quest to decorate the whole fucking house. It had been going on for hours, and Brian was as far from finishing up the campaign he was working on as he’d been when he first sat down with it. 

The second he removed his hands from the keyboard, ready to explode, Justin turned off the music and smiled sweetly at him. 

“We’re going to the grocery store. Will you be done in, let’s say, two hours?”

“Yeah.”

“Maybe you’ll even have time to shower and put on a brand new Christmas attitude?” Justin kissed him deeply and ruffled his hair.

“Fuck you.”

“I hope you will later today before we go to Deb’s.”

“That can probably be arranged.” Brian pulled Justin down for another kiss, then he reached out toward Gus. “Come here, Sonny Boy.” He smiled when his son bounced over to him happily. “The decorations are beautiful.” 

“Justin said you’d love them even though you sighed like ten thousand times.”

“It wasn’t ten thousand.”

Gus giggled and slid down to the floor again. “It was! We counted. He also said you can’t wait to play with the DanceStar game I got for my birthday. He’s gonna record it with his camera and show everyone at dinner tonight!” 

“What? No! Justin!”

“I might even hook up the camera to the TV so we can really study your moves.” 

“Why? Why would you do that?” Brian shook his head as both of his boys laughed, slamming the door shut when they left. 

Turning around, he found a small box on his desk. Justin must have placed it there while he’d been busy kissing him. When Brian lifted the lid, he found a picture of himself and Gus with **Best Dad Ever** engraved on the frame. 

He let out another long sigh. Then he put on his best party outfit and got ready to dance his ass off for his son and that annoying twink whom, for whatever reason, he still kept around.


End file.
